The Complex Regulars - A Regular Show Fanfic
by Theweirdguyrightthere
Summary: There's a variety of plots going around in this Romance Based Slice of life. I don't want to spoil things in the summary. It contains: 'ThomasX?/NikolaiX' MordecaiXCJ, RigbyXEileen,/Rated M /gay and straight themes and scenes/ Please review, critique & make suggestions.
1. Ch1: Thomas moves in

It was just another regular day at the park. Thomas officially joined the ranks as an employee after his internship. Benson was really shocked to hear that Thomas wanted to continue his time at the park. Everyone was really excited for him to move in. It was no problem for Thomas to move out of his college dorm. Just a carload to the park did the trick; resulting in all of his belongings becoming completely integrated into the unadorned guest room of the park house. Thomas's mother was also very excited about his move into the job for full time; but she insisted that he kept his focus on school as well. Thomas knew that her relief was really the fact that she didn't have to pay another four thousand for him to live in the college dorm next semester. She always forgot that she was pushing him out there and that he offered to stay at the house to save money, but either way, she has a love/hate relationship with the fact that Thomas has left the nest; she couldn't care less about the money. 'God I love her!' Thomas said to himself as he walked inside the park house with his last box of stuff, recalling the past few years and the past few months which led to this point. Everything was all moved in and everything was perfect for Thomas. Well, almost everything was.

Thomas sprawled across his bare mattress, too exhausted to even put sheets on it yet. He fell asleep in a snap, only to wake up about ten minutes later as Mordecai and Rigby burst into the room without knocking.

"What the hell?" Thomas fumbled, frantically throwing his legs and fists around in a startled jolt.

"Whoa dude, sorry. I didn't know it was bed time already, heh ha!" Mordecai said.

"I didn't think that people would come in without knocking!" Thomas snapped, irritated.

"Oh, uh, sorry man! Won't happen again!" Rigby replied with a bit of regret.

"It's cool you guys, I'm just going to go to sleep I think."

"You sure? Then you'll be up really, really early." Rigby asked.

"Yeah, it's like four right now?" Mordecai added.

"It's cool, I'm used to odd schedules. Sometimes I stay up for days and days!"

"Sounds like my time back in art school."

"Yeah, just like that! I don't mind really, I'm pretty stable at night too!" Thomas said, with a bit of a half lie resting on his conscience and thought. He wasn't very stable at night; nor was he during the day. Thomas has had a lot on his mind; all the time! It gets really frustrating, but there's only so much he could do. 'Oh well' he thought.

"Well, good night! Thomas?" Mordecai said oddly, questioning still whether or not he should allow him to fall asleep. That wasn't really in his control or in his right to dictate; so Mordecai kept silent as he and rigby left the room.

Thomas fell asleep before Mordecai and Rigby had even left the room. He awoke in a daze around midnight. It was time to get up and make some coffee. This was going to be a long night, but at least he has some free time before his shift. Thomas recalls that he has at least six hours to pass before he can even so much as take a shower. Thomas got up, still in his musky clothes from yesterday, and walked to the kitchen. Thomas walked up the sink and instantly regretted filling the container of water for the coffee maker. The rushing of water out from the faucet and the ashy mist of sound from the water hitting the bottom of the sink once the container wasn't there made that split moment seem like it just sealed his fate. Thomas just wanted to keep things quiet. After all, it was only polite. Thomas turned the water down a bit and listened closely; hopefully he didn't wake anyone up. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found solace in the silence that sustained

The coffee was brewed fairly quickly, and Thomas was eager to pour the whole pot into his cup, but Thomas knew that he should make the coffee last a little. He poured one cup and drank it in several gulps; desperately trying to flee from the hangover which is his tired mood. Thomas poured another cup, but added cream and sugar this time, something he neglected for his first cup and he kicked himself for it; more likely, a flick of his tongue in bitter disgust to the intensity to the coffee. Thomas retreated back to his room, set the coffee down on his nightstand, and decided to start unpacking. Upon picking up one box, the ruffle of the objects inside the box reminded him that he must keep quiet in order to prevent the awakening of the other house residents. Thomas grabbed his mp3 player carefully out of the dresser drawer, along with its earbuds, then tossed them on the mattress. Thomas stripped off his shirt and pants, then tossed them in the laundry hamper. Laying back down on his mattress in his briefs, the brisk air crisply met the tips of his fur and glided smoothly across his body.

Thomas stared at the ceiling as he collected his thoughts and as the music overwhelmed his senses. Thomas closed his eyes and thought to himself:

"I am so excited to be working here full time. It kind of sucks that I have to wait until six to take a freaking shower here. Well, actually, that's kind of a good thing; I don't wake up fully until my shower, but I do have time for a nap. Maybe those two were right, maybe I should have stayed up a little longer. Now I'm regretting going to sleep so early. At least I have time to think. Ah yes, those two. I love Mordecai like a brother, and Rigby! … Uh, oh fuck! How am I going to tell him? Or should I!? I remember the first day that I started working at the park. I became good friends with everyone pretty quickly. Sure they gave me a hard time for those months, but now that I'm an official, full time employee, I feel like I'm more respected. Mordecai and everyone else is great, but again with rigby… I don't know why, but, the moment I saw him, I instantly felt something more from him than just a friendship. We're bros and all, but I find him oddly attractive for some reason. I do recall having feelings like that for people before, sometimes girls, sometimes guys. I never really cared to label myself as anything. I mean, we're all just people. If only others thought of it in such a simple way. That is why I fear what Rigby would think, and the others. Boy, I bet muscleman would have a field day with jokes. I hope they're not too judgmental. They might be okay with it, and maybe Rigby would like me back! Oh shit, who am I kidding, he probably has the hots for that Eileen girl that he mentioned a few times. Ahhh, damnit! It's too early to be thinking about this! I have to be honest with him though. Ugh... In time I guess…"

Thomas heard the faint sound of an alarm clock in the background of his music. "What the hell?" He said quietly as he took out one earbud. The alarm was buzzing next to him on the nightstand. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Thomas turned off the alarm and his MP3 player, then sat up ready to start the day. "Time passed by pretty quickly. Sigh... I still don't know what to do about my thoughts, but I'll have to just wait and see... Ugh…"

Thomas got up, and grabbed what he needed for his morning shower.


	2. Ch2: The first day & A turn of events

Thomas walked down the hallway with his robe on, then entered the bathroom for his morning shower. Meanwhile, upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby were waking up to their alarm. Both frantically yelped out in agony because of their state of rest was interrupted.

"AAAAGHHH! Turn it off bro!" Rigby shouted from across the room.

"Aghh! Why does this always happen, I was having a great time with…" Mordecai cut off when he realized he said too much. He turned off the alarm beside him.

Rigby chuckled. "Dreaming about CJ again? Why dream when you already got her?"

"Agh! You don't get it dude, we've been together for a few months, but I still want to get closer to her-"

"Fourth base?" *Punch from Mordecai* "Oww! What was that for?" Rigby Squealed.

"Just shut up, alright? I really like her!"

"Yeah, I can tell. Check yourself bro!" Rigby replied.

"What-?" Mordecai said as he looked down at the white sheet around his lap. He nearly flung himself through the roof in embarrassment when he know exactly what _thing_ rigby was talking about.

"Ah, what the heck!" Mordecai yelled.

"Calm down bro! We're all dudes; and this isn't the first time I caught you with some morning wood…"

"You've seen it before!? Aww, sick!"

"We've been friends for years, I don't care! I think it's hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm sure you'll be caught in a compromising position too, if you and Eileen were to get more serious."

"Stop talkiiiiing! -"

"Hehe, have you asked her out yet?"

"We've been talking, and I can tell that she likes me a lot, but I think I'm going to just hang out with her a bit more" Rigby replied.

"Whatever man… Ready for breakfast?"

"Yeay-uhhhh!"

Mordecai and Rigby both left the room to go downstairs. Rigby thought to himself as they both descended the stairs in silence. :

'I am just bluffing the whole platonic thing with Eileen. I do think that I like her more as a friend, but I'm not going to admit it anytime soon! Screw that! I don't want to be in a confusing mess… Maybe that's just what relationships are for Mordecai. Maybe it won't be such a rollercoaster with Eileen… Ugh! When the moment's right I guess… Ha-ha, Mordecai's boner! Hilarious! I can't believe he didn't notice for all of that time! Okay, okay, stop thinking about your friend's dick man! It's weird… I wonder where the rest of the gang is. It looks like we're the only ones up right now. Oh, I hear the shower going. Maybe Thomas is up too…'

"You okay man?" Mordecai asked as they finally entered the kitchen.

"Oh… Yeah, just thinking."

"Abooo-ut?"

"Stop talking! It's too early!" Rigby Whined.

"Jeez! I'll get you some coffee!" Mordecai said, muttering complaints under his breath soon after as he walked to the coffee maker.

'There's some coffee already here? Was it Thomas?' Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai warmed up the pot of already made coffee, then poured two cups of it for Rigby and himself. 'He won't know the difference, all the coffee here is crap either way.' Mordecai thought.

"Here's your coffee dude, but we may need to go to the coffee shop-"

"Duh! It's where we get our daily fix!'

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Both chanted as Thomas entered the kitchen, finally dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, uhh it looks like we only have cereal." Mordecai replied.

"And that's all starter pack deserves!" Muscleman chimed in as he burst into the kitchen.

"Ugh! Muscleman! When are you going to get over that! He's part of the team now!" Rigby said with disgust.

Muscleman reached around Thomas to put him in a headlock, but Thomas squeezed out of it then pulled both of Muscleman's hands behind his back, then shoved his knee into the small of his back while tugging his arms.

"Yeah, Muscleman! I'm part of the team!" Thomas said.

"Agh! Get off me bro!" Muscleman squealed.

"Okay, ha-ha, I'm just messing with you man!" Thomas said while loosening his grip.

Muscleman rubbed his arms in defeat. "Okay fine, gosh!"

"He-he, let's eat!" Thomas exclaimed.

Rigby got up to make his cereal as he thought: 'Man that was priceless! Maybe Muscleman will finally get it that Thomas doesn't exactly mess around. He's probably the most focused and disciplined person at the park. Maybe even more-so than Benson! Ugh, 7:40, almost time for the meeting.'

Rigby sat back down at the table, as the rest stood in line for their cereal.

Breakfast time passed pretty quickly because before they knew it, Benson arrived with his morning coffee and the last bite of a bagel. After a long sip from his java as he entered the kitchen, Benson announced: "alright guys, head out front so we may get this meeting started."

Everyone groaned while they shuffled to meet him outside. Benson called all who were elsewhere in the house out to the front porch, then got the meeting started.

"Alright, we have a lot to do today-"

"We have a lot to do every day, Benson!" Rigby groaned.

"Just listen for five minutes!" Benson snapped, silencing everyone.

"Okay, Rigby and Thomas, I need you all to go work the park snack stand. Muscleman, High fives and Mordecai, I need you all to go pick up and then plant new lemon trees by the north gate. Skips needs to go tend to the park gardens and make sure the plants are healthy. Pops and I will tend to the park bills and paperwork inside. Okay, go get busy everyone!" Benson called.

"Why are we split up so strangely?" Mordecai asked, a little upset that his bro wasn't with him today.

"*SIGH* Ugh, It just happens to be that way today. Besides, I don't need you tow slacking off as much, so I'm going to split you up on occasion so that we may actually get some work done."

Both Rigby and Mordecai groaned as Thomas thought: 'damn, am I that that bad? What's wrong with working with me? Sigh.'

Everyone split up to go do their jobs. While walking to the snack stand, Thomas asked: "Hey Rigby? You're fine with working with me today, right?"

"Yes, dude, you're fine! I'm just more accustomed to working with Mordecai."

"I didn't know you even knew of the word 'accustomed'." Thomas replied.

"HEYY!" Rigby snapped.

"A-Ha, just kidding dude! I get it! You're good friends with him and all, so… Well, whatever. It's fine dude."

"Yeah, but you're a good friend too! I guess I don't really know a lot about you. I guess we never really ask."

"Well, there's plenty of time today! T-to talk that is… We're working the snack stand. Oh there it is!"

The two walked up to the stand as Rigby unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

"So, what do we do? I heard you worked the stand a while back from muscleman." Thomas asked.

"Did he tell you about the hospital time I had after the snacking binge I had led my body to abandon me for a while?"

"Oh yeah, ha-ha! I bet that was hilarious!"

"It's funny now, since some time has passed anyways… So how is it at school? Are classes going well?"

"Yeah, no complaints. Everything's all good!"

Things were pretty quiet for a moment before Rigby asked: "So have you met any cute girls at college? I've heard some things about that community college! He-he!"

Thomas felt a cold sweat as he thought for a moment. 'Oh God! Should I tell him?! What do I do? Just play it cool!'

"Umm, not really. I kind of just go to class and back." Thomas said, half defeated.

"Oh, come on! You gotta get yourself out there bro! Look at Mordecai! He and CJ are going steady."

"E-he, well… There is one person I'm sorta interested in, but we'll just see I guess. Are you dating anyone, Mr. Expert?"

"Well, don't tell Mordecai this, but I think I'm kind of into Eileen."

"I won't tell, but why would it matter?"

"I don't know… I feel like it's predictable? Like, it's obvious that she likes me, and Mordecai keeps trying to set me up, but I want to date on my own… Like? I don't know..."

"Haha, dude it's cool! It's a bunch of friendship stuff, you know? Maybe you should try a date with her, and see how it goes…"

"Thanks Thomas!"

"No problem!" Thomas said, as he thought: 'Oh crap, did I really just push him away? Can I ever tell him how I feel? FUCK!'

"You feeling okay? You look kind of zoned out, Thomas?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah I'm good dude. So what person was it? Ha! Was it even a girl? Is there a guy in the picture? I won't tell, he-he!"

Thomas froze as he didn't know how to respond. "I-."

"It is okay dude, you don't have to say who it is… You know I'm joking with you right? I don't care who you like, honestly, you're cool with me either way… So what are your classes?"

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, then continued to small talk with Rigby.

Once it was time for lunch, Muscleman and High-fives left for wing kingdom, then Mordecai came to get Rigby and Thomas to go to the coffee shop for sandwiches and coffee.

"Thanks for inviting me!"

"Anytime, Thomas!" Mordecai Replied.

They walked into the coffee shop and met up with Eileen behind the counter.

"Oh hey guys! Who's this?" Eileen said, gesturing towards Thomas.

"Hey Eileen, this is Thomas. He's been working at the park for a few months as an intern, but this is his first day full time!" Rigby said.

"First day as a full time slacker right?" Eileen said with a wink.

"We don't slack off that often."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Rigby." Eileen replied with a giggle. "So what can I get you guys? The usual?"

"Yep, and Thomas wants?" Rigby questioned.

"Oh, I'll have a large caramel macchiato with tons of caramel!" Thomas said excitingly.

"Okay, I'll have it out in a minute, haha!" Eileen replied.

Thomas thought briefly: 'So this is Eileen, I can see why Rigby likes her so much. She seems nice. Ugh, why are things so hard…? Oh well…'

"So how long do we have on break?" Thomas asked.

"Idk, about a half hour?" Rigby replied.

The walkie talkie that Mordecai had buzzed. "*PFFFFT* Mordecai?! Rigby?! I'm going to need you to come to the park as quickly as you can!"

"What's going on?!" Mordecai shouted back.

"Hurry!*Static….*fuzz…*" Benson said before being cut off for some odd reason.

"UHH! Eileen!"

"Yes Mordecai?!" Eileen called back

"Can we get those to go please? We're sorry…"

"Sure, it's fine. I'll see you all around!"

"Thanks Eileen!" Rigby said as he grabbed the drinks and handed them to Mordecai and Thomas.

The trio ran out of the coffee shop and retreated towards the park. Something was up, this could not end well…


	3. Ch3: what is with this park?

The three of them ran as quickly back to the house as possible while downing their drinks. They thought that they would get burns in their throats that they chugged it so quickly! Rigby even spilled some coffee on himself; to much the other's amusement.

"It's not funny guys! It fucking burns!" Rigby shouted at the other two, who were practically leaving him in the dust.

Thomas slowed down a bit and replied. "Sorry dude, we couldn't help it!"

"Yeah yeah…" Rigby replied, shrugging off the pain and finally catching up to the disaster that was unfolding in front of the house. There appeared to be some damage done to the house, and there were lemons?

"Why are there lemons everywhere?" Mordecai asked.

"Why do you think!?" Benson shouted back, turning a deep maroon color.

"I'm sorry! Me and muscleman lost the trees on the way back, then he and high-fives told me about this _other_ plant shop, and then-"

"UUUUAAAGGHHHH! Why is it that every last one of you manages to screw up the park every day in some ridiculous fashion! It's as if I should fire you all! It used to be just you two!" Benson said, ending the last note with a pointed finger at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey Benson, don't blame me! Muscleman recommended the other place!"

"Don't you try to pin this on just him? And if you try throwing other workers under the bus to save yourself again, you're fired!"

"Yeah bro…" Muscleman said in disgust.

"So how do we stop the Lemon-tree monsters?" Skips asked.

"Actually, Skips, we were going to ask you the same question!?" Benson turned around in disbelief.

"Hmmm.. I can't always fix things. I can try a few things but-"

"Why don't we trap it and use some sort of strong pesticide on it?" Thomas interrupted.

"Aww weak! Thomas has the lamest!-"Muscleman bickered before being cut off.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea! Good thinking Thomas!" Benson said with admiration.

Muscleman stared daggers at Thomas. "Fine…"

Thomas thought: 'What's that guy's deal anyways? He's mean to everyone, yet, he's a good friend? I think…'

Thomas regained focus and then called for Mordecai and Rigby to make a net, Skips and Benson to watch after the psycho lemon tree, and the rest to stick and guard the house.

"Why is he taking charge?!" Muscleman shouted.

"I don't see you being the hero?" Mordecai said with a laugh as he and rigby went to the supplies shed to start making a rope net.

Thomas left with Benson and Skips to find the lemon tree. "It couldn't have gotten very far… Or could it?" Skips asked.

"I don't know." Thomas replied. "You know, I'm not even surprised by any of this anymore. I mean, I just honestly don't care about this craziness. I just want to work and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a good thing though. It gets easier to deal with Mordecai's or whoever's messes. Even our own! It's also nice to at least have new experiences." Skips said with optimism.

"Yeah, I've got tons of memories already!" Thomas said enthusiastically.

"There it is!" Benson pointed out.

The lemon tree crouched behind the bushes. The roots appeared to be made into makeshift legs, while the branches were its arms, and a giant lemon for a face sticking out of the top. The tree looked sharply at them and started to walk closer. Hair stood up on the back of Thomas' and Skips' necks as they trembled in fear. One of Benson's gumballs fell to the grassy ground and rolled near the creature's root feet. The lemon tree's face opened up. A wide smile grew as the lemonhead split to reveal row after row of seeds, carved sharply to needle-like points. The acidic juice poured from its mouth, as it appeared thirsty for the juice which ensured someone else's _aid._ Only their blood would suffice. The creature made one bold step directly onto Benson's gumball but slipped just slightly on it.

"Now! Shouted Mordecai and Rigby as they came from seemingly nowhere with the rope net.

Skips and everyone else jumped into action to secure the net around the lemon tree, then they forcefully shoved it to the ground.

"Oh crap dude! We forgot to get the poison!" Mordecai shouted.

"What?!" Benson said with disappointment and anger.

"Yo guys! I can see that you need some help! You know who else needs some help?"

"Muscleman for goodness sake! Help us!"

"My MOM!" Muscleman shouted as he spayed a jet of pesticide on the lemon tree.

"It's working!" Skips shouted!

The lemon tree began to wither as the group struggled to hold it down.

"Keep spraying Muscleman!" Benson shouted.

Muscleman sprayed more and more as the tree withered into noting more than a pile of sticks and rubble. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed. After a moment, Benson got up, along with the rest, and thanked Muscleman for helping them in the end.

"It's no big deal, I just can't get over the looks on you ladies' faces! They were all _ahhhh!"_Muscleman said with a shrill, girly voice at the end.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rigby spoke for them all.

Muscleman climbed into the golf cart, did a burnout, then left.

"Okay, Mordecai, Rigby, and Thomas; put the rope back in the shed and head inside, it looks like you guys are about done for today."

"What about the snack stand?" Thomas asked; receiving daggers for stared from Mordecai and Rigby at the notion of asking to _continue_ to work.

"Meh, I'll keep an eye on it. There's no one there most of the time. I'll go read or something…." Benson said and he waved them off back towards the house.

"Thanks?" Mordecai said, confused as to why his boss was so cool all of the sudden.

"Ugh… I try to be nice to you sometimes you know!" Benson said in annoyance while pinching his brow.

"Thank you!" The three said as they left towards the house.

"That was nice of you Benson." Skips mentioned.

"Yeah, well, it's more to thank Thomas for a good first day at the park. We really don't thank him enough! I mean, remember the whole thing with the rival park?!"

"Of course I remember Benson, I was there…" Skips replied.

"Yeah… Come on, let's go grab some lunch."

While walking back to the house Thomas asked. "Can I take the first shower? That poison kinda got all over me. I think some is in my lungs…"

"That can't be good." Rigby replied.

"Of course, go run inside and wash it off, and uh… However you quit breathing it in. You should hurry!" Mordecai replied, worried for Thomas just a little bit.

"Okay, thanks!" Thomas replied as he ran toward the last bit of distance towards the house.


	4. Ch4: Rise,Fall,Support

Thomas rushed inside to go wash up as quickly as possible. The poison sunk deeply into his clothes and into his sandy toned fur, but he finally found the bathroom at the top of the stairway. Thomas opened the door and slammed it behind him. A stunned silence echoed throughout the rest of the house.

Mordecai and Rigby made it inside and decided to wait out for their turn with the shower downstairs. That still didn't prevent Rigby for shouting upstairs for Thomas to not waste all of the hot water; Thomas barely acknowledged it anyways. Thomas turned on the shower and began to strip away his clothing. He felt much more at ease, as the steam filled the room and started to sooth away the itch from his poison soaked fur. Thomas stripped off his black cotton tee and tossed it to the floor. He then ruffled his fur up a bit as he caressed himself, clawing at his sides a little as he began to lose himself as the steam swirled around him. His pants fell to the ground the instant he got around to unbutton the top. Thomas's briefs was the last thing keeping him from his shower. The white fabric was stretched out a bit from all of the work earlier, yet they could hardly contain the ripe peaches pulsing beneath the cotton veil. Thomas grabbed ahold of his waistband and slid down the rear end of the skivvies. Thomas's bare rear was exposed to the brisk current of steam from the shower. The dampening of his skin and fur made his briefs skim down the rest of the way without anything more than a gentle tug. The briefs met the floor, and Thomas stepped aside while checking the water temperature of the shower. After a brief hesitation, Thomas took a breath and stepped inside the shower. With the water cascading down his lean, muscular frame, Thomas was finally able to relax a bit. The poisons rinsed out of his fur with ease; circling the drain before escaping his sight. Thomas coughed a bit, however, the fumes of the poisons still impacted his breathing pattern a bit. To calm himself, Thomas took a long inhale of the steam around him, then exhaled with some relief. Thomas thought to himself: 'Fuck, those poisons really did a number on my throat, maybe a distraction will make me get past it; at least for a little bit.'

Thomas couldn't control his sudden thoughts and urges. Then, suddenly, Rigby came to mind. Thomas could not resist the temptation anymore. The horny goat crouched down in the corner of the shower, with the water spritzing over him. Thomas drifted his hand across his tense abdominal muscles, which pulsed softly as he took in deep breaths. His hand drifted lower, swiftly brushing down his damp fur flat against his frame as he bucked off the stall floor. Thomas finally met his hand to the base of the shaft that was thickening to the touch. Thomas slowly knuckled his fingers around the tender item and gently stroked up and down, massaging the tender tip with a flick of his thumb every time that his gripping hand reached the top of the member. The tender pink of his throbbing urge turned to a much darker hue of red as the size began to increase and engorge beneath his firm grip. Thomas felt a swoon of pleasure overcome him; it took everything in him to keep from tapping his horns to the back of the shower stall. The Up and down swift motions turned to a fast, rhythmic pace. Thomas used his other hand to grab the soap bar. He then lathered up his body as he continued to stroke. The suds formed thick as Thomas swirled the bar in circles and twists around his torso. Thomas glided the soap bar to between his legs, fondling the sandy hued plums with the slick bar as they pulsed in response to the quick tugging above. Thomas was now very close to the edge, he could not take the tease anymore. Bleating faintly under his labored breath, he knew that the big reward was about to come. Thomas bucked his hips off the shower floor as he swiftly glided his hands up and down his shaft as intensely as he could before he finally reached his climax. Thomas quivered with ecstasy as warm, thick fluid jetted out and onto his chest as he fought to hold his moans inside as a dull rumble. Thomas felt a relieving sensation, and then a bit of lightheadedness.

The lightheadedness was a bit unexpected. Thomas was starting to lose sight of his environment; literally. He had literally no idea what was happening now. 'Is this right? Did the poisons do this? Damn muscleman!' Thomas slid down into a flat position onto the floor of the shower stall. The stiffness between his legs had died down as the rushing water above him rinsed clear of the suds and the other white substance on him. Thomas wanted to move; he wanted to panic. The water beat atop of him, as he closed his eyes. 'What is happening to me?'

Downstairs, Mordecai and Rigby were growing a bit impatient. Rigby couldn't stand the wait, so he walked upstairs to knock on the door. "*Knock*knock* Are you almost done in there Thomas! We need to shower too, you know!"

There was no response, the sound of rushing water muffled behind the door, but Thomas wouldn't answer anything.

"Thomas? Helloooo?" Rigby whined.

"Dude, what is it?" Mordecai called from downstairs.

"Thomas is ignoring us and he's taking all of the hot water!" Rigby snapped as he flailed his arms up, irritated at the situation.

Mordecai groaned as he left the couch to meet Rigby upstairs. Knocking on the door, he asked: "Thomas?! You almost done? You're wasting all of the water?!"

There was more silence, only the sound of rushing water.

"Dude, why won't he answer?" Rigby asked Mordecai.

"I don't know? Do you think there's something wrong?!" Mordecai replied, slightly concerned.

"Dude! Are you okay in there?" Mordecai called.

….

"No response…" Rigby said, a bit worried.

"Come on, we have to see what's up!" Mordecai said.

"But, he's in the shower dude! That's just weird…" Rigby replied.

"I know dude, but, just don't look at him…"

"How can we not? I'm not going in there."

"Rigby! Would you quit being stubborn for one second and…"

"I'm not being stubborn!"

"He could be-!"

"Alright, fine. Just open the door."

*Mordecai turns the knob* "Agh, it's locked..."

"Okay, so just wait a while, right?" Rigby responded.

"Dude, we need to break down the door."

"Benson will totally flip if -!"

"It'll come out of my salary only, I promise! Okay?!"

"Hmm-Hmm, fine. Okay, on three!"

Both: "1-2—3!"

Mordecai and Rigby both shoved into the door, breaking it off of its frame as they both fell to the floor along with the door which stood firmly just a moment ago. They moaned for a second, but could still only hear that and the sound of water.

"Thomas?" Mordecai said in a weary daze, recovering from the fall from breaking the door in.

Mordecai slid the shower curtain open with a jerk, only to discover Thomas laying at the bottom of the shower stall. Mordecai shook Thomas's shoulder, but his head shifted to the right in a slump. Mordecai and Rigby were both shocked as it appeared that he was unconscious, or perhaps even worse!

Mordecai dragged him out of the by his shoulders, unsure of what to do next.

"Should we slap him awake? What's wrong with him?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know dude!" Mordecai replied as he slapped Thomas across the face in hopes that it would wake him up. That it did not, but what it did do was leave a big red mark across his cheek.

"Oh great! Make things worse!" Rigby shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to wake him! Maybe we're going to have to give him mouth to mouth- -NOT IT!…"

"Ah what?! No way!"

"Dude! Do you want Thomas to die?"

"Then you do it!"

"I said 'not it'?"

"*Groan* Okay, fuck it!"

Rigby performed a few chest compressions and waited just a moment. After hesitating a moment, Rigby plunged down to breath into Thomas. Thomas's chest rose up more and more each attempt before Thomas coughed up some water on Rigby's face.

"Ah dude! What?!" Rigby said, annoyed, as Thomas continued to cough himself awake.

Mordecai tugged and slouched him back upright just a bit, as Thomas struggled to get some breath in.

"Ah-What? Rigby? Mordecai?" Thomas said in a thin, raspy voice.

"Dude! What happened?!" Mordecai yelled.

"I don't k-know… I think the poison fucked up my throat or something.. Oh fuck, I'm naked!" Thomas screamed with a squeak at the end as Rigby tossed him a towel to cover himself in.

"T-thank you guys! I don't know what the hell happened…" Thomas said, still struggling to breathe and to say anything.

"What is going on here? What happened to the door?!" Benson screamed as he arrived upstairs.

"Thomas stopped breathing because of that damn poison Muscleman used earlier, and we had to break it down to revive him!" Mordecai snapped back.

"Oh, I'm… Sorry…" Benson apologized.

"Hmm-hmm" Mordecai responded.

"Look, um... I'll pay for it before Mr. Mallard find it for inspection later this week. I can make it to the hardware store this evening, but there's going to be a few hours without a door so just deal with it. Meanwhile, I need the two of you to watch over Thomas, okay?" Benson asked.

"But he's awake now?" Rigby responded, oblivious to how serious this all was, or perhaps, he ignored how serious it was because of how oddly close he was to him just then. 'It was just a medical emergency, there's nothing weird about CPR' Rigby reassured himself.

"Just look after him! Okay?! I gotta go call for poison control, it looks like we're all going to stay in the hospital tonight. This is a very serious issue, just stay put until help is here. Make sure Thomas is okay…" Benson announced before leaving the room quickly to go use the house phone.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" Mordecai asked.

Weakly Thomas responded: "Could be better…"

"Hang in there dude!" Rigby responded.

Benson returned just a few minutes later and announced that the ambulance was here. The paramedics arrived upstairs and strapped Thomas onto a stretcher, then took him downstairs and loaded him into the ambulance. Mordecai, Rigby and Benson all followed with their shopping cart. Benson called for the other workers to meet up at the hospital shortly on his walkie-talkie.

They arrived at the hospital and were eventually arranged to sin in a waiting room on the 5th floor somewhere. They took the elevator and sat while waiting to hear from the doctor about visiting and about Thomas's condition.

Mordecai slumped into his chair at the corner of the waiting room while texting on his phone. He had a date with CJ that night, but it looked like he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

' M: Hey CJ, I can't make it to the date tonight…

CJ: Why, what happened? Is something wrong?

M: Yeah, Thomas is in the hospital.

CJ: The intern?

M: Yeah, he's on full time staff now...

CJ: It's cool! I totally get it! There's always some other time! I'll be on the way! Which hospital? The one on fourth?

M: Yeah, we're on the 5th floor in the waiting room.

CJ: Who else is there?

M: The whole house is on the way, and Rigby's texting Eileen right now. I think?

CJ: Okay, I'll meet you there soon! Should I get a card?

M: It's a nice gesture! It doesn't matter really, whatever you decide on is fine.

CJ: Okay, I'll see you soon! Love you! XOXO '

Mordecai slouched further into his chair, depressed that he may have disappointed CJ. After a quick reread of the text conversation, Mordecai felt a warm smile grow, and he started feeling a little bit better. 'I guess I'll just sit and wait for the rest to arrive' Mordecai thought, off in his own world, away from the cold atmosphere of the waiting room; because CJ's reassurance and love warmed his heart even in the worst of times. 'I love her!'


	5. Status report: A change in direction

Due to the events in the episode "The Real Thomas", the story, if continued, will reflect those changes in character from here on out. I may or may not even continue the story, but I will try to write something here and there. If you want to know how I feel about that episode, I honestly loved it! As you may see, episodes like that make it hard to continue with fan-fictions, and those types of episodes may also change your entire perception of a character; it sure did so for me! Anyways, enjoy the last few chapters, and I guess write me if you really want to see some more with this story!


	6. Ch5: Anew

Nikolai awoke, but not from a hospital room as he anticipated, but from the center of a makeshift camp site somewhere within the national forest Mordecai had told him about while he reminisced about many of the things that happened before interning at the park. It took only a moment to realize the real reason why he was out there. The dream he just had was so vivid that he nearly forgot reality, and he began to feel ill. Nikolai sat there, on the cold dirt, clutching at his head. 'What was that dream?' He thought. 'Whas that ehven real? Vwas eit trying to tell me soumething? Noone ef thet ehver hheppened… I…'

Nikolai felt a wave of confusion rush over him, as there were so many questions from what happened in his dream. 'Houw deid I know vwhhat Mordecai was texting while I whas poisoned? Whhy whas I poisooned?'

Nikolai stood up from the ground and said aloud upon realization: "I ehhm dreehming this becauhse… I hevve ehgnored my true fveelengs et thhe park. I hevve acted liike en emarican foor soo long, I hevve a yyearnehn foor theh eimerikan dremm, en thhe persoot ehf hheppiness. I Wvant too beh Thomas, I vwant too beh et thhe parrk, buut I don't knoow ef thhet will ehver be a poosehbility ehver again."

Nikolai heard some rustling in the bushes off in the distance. "Eht lhooks like Ih've got to geht gohing…"

Nikolai stealthily rushed and jumped into the nearest tree, grabbing branch by branch; leaping, swinging, and jumping as he made his move from treetop to treetop deeper into the dense forest.

In just a few moments, he vanished.

Mordecai awoke surprised that he was able to find sleep at all over what happened the night before. Because the house was ruined, Benson offered his apartment for the night, and for the nights to come before the house is fixed. The whole gang was there in sleeping bags on the floor as Mordecai slowly began to recall the extent of what happened last night. Muscleman's trailer flipped over when the park was moved, literally… Skip's house had a tree fall on his, and he and his brown furred pal were out of a room. The only person who wasn't there was Pops, for he drove Carmenita over to 's to tell his father the news about the park.

Mordecai got up and walked over to the coffee maker. Depressed and tired, Mordecai knew that he needed something to at least end one of the pains. The brewing of coffee felt like a yearlong task as he moped around the kitchen to get everything together. Finally, the coffee began to drip out of the machine, and into the cup that he clutched with his feathery hands.

Upon taking the first sip of coffee, Mordecai burst his eyes open as thoughts came flooding in. He had to second guess himself, for he now realized that he had the strangest dream last night. He was texting CJ for some odd reason. 'Why was I texting her?' He grabbed his phone to see if_ that_ part _was_ a dream, and to his relief, he wasn't texting CJ from the Hosp-. Mordecai halted his train of thought right there. His dream was much more complex than his more awake state of mind could handle. More fragments of the puzzle began to assemble in his head. "Why was I texting from the hospital?" Mordecai asked himself. Mordecai paused in a stunned silence, as the others began to wake up across the room. Mordecai took another sip of coffee, then told himself: 'I guess that things are not going to be the same from here'.


	7. Ch6: A night to remember

Breakfast was pretty blank over at Benson's apartment. No one really knew what to do now that the park was halfway destroyed, Thomas er… Nikolai was missing, and there wasn't really an easy fix for everything this time.

While everyone sat around eating breakfast, Pops called and Benson picked up to answer.

Pops: "Hello? Benson?"

Benson: "What is it Pops? Is there any good news?"

"Well, it seems as though my father can afford to upgrade the park! So that is good news indeed! He's even going to upgrade security a bit, and increase our supply budget!"

"Wow! That is wonderful news Pops! Thank you!"

"There is a catch, the park should remain closed for at least a week so that construction may come to pass. They'll work round the clock to make sure that the park is fixed as soon as possible."

"That's okay Pops, we'll manage. Tell Mr. Maellard 'Thanks'"

"Of course! Good day, Benson!"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Benson hung up the phone and proceeded to talk to the rest of the gang. "Okay, well it looks like the park will be fixed in time for us to move back into the park… a week from now."

"What do we do until then?" Skips asked.

"I don't know, I guess that's for all of you guys to find out. I can give you all an advance on the paycheck, but spend wisely because that means that there is more time between the next paycheck."

"Fair enough." They all said and mumbled in agreement.

"Well, see you Benson. Rigby and I are going to get going for a bit. We'll keep in touch, and just call us if you need us." Mordecai said.

"Fine, Fine, I'll call if I need you."

Mordecai and Rigby left Benson's apartment, finally abandoning the awkward situation that they were in. "Where do we go now? Rigby asked.

"I don't know dude.. The Coffee Shop?"

"We just had coffee?"

"Not what I meant…"

"Oh, right?! We can go say hi to Eileen!"

"Yeah, I don't know when her shift is up, but I bet watching the TV at the coffee shop with her will be a lot more fun than a day at Benson's place. We can go do stuff after, er.. I mean, you two can, me and CJ have a date. I almost forgot because last night was soo.."

"Crazy, yeah! It was! Don't sweat it, Eileen and I will have a pretty good time..."

"Admit it man! You like her!"

"Stop talking!"

"He-hah! Come on man! Why does it matter?!"

"Ugh...Fine! I like her!"

"Was that so hard?"

"Uhhhhh! No, but I don't know what will happen If I go for it!"

"Well that shouldn't stop you dude! Just try a date or two, and if it's awkward, then act like it never happened and just stay friends, you know?"

"Yeah... Heh, since when do I listen to Mr. Pull-a-Mordecai?"

"Apparently you just did…" Mordecai said as he opened the door to the coffee house.

Rigby sulked a bit as they both walked into the coffee house to be greeted by Eileen in an ecstatic, yet worried, approach.

"Oh my goodness! Hi you guys! Are you okay?" Eileen said as she hurried around the counter to greet them.

"Yeah?" Rigby Questioned.

"Well, you forget, the whole town saw your park floating across the sky! What happened?"

"Uhh... Long story. We'll have to talk about it later." Mordecai replied to Eileen.

"Yeah, I heard that a Russian Spy agency was involved?"

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it!" Rigby replied.

"I bet Benson will have his hands full with questions from the Government, the police…"

"Actually, so far this morning, it seems like everyone has moved on like it didn't happen…I guess that kind of thing will just be handled _behind the scenes_, you know?" Mordecai mentioned.

"Ha-ha! Yeah! …I'll go get your usual then!"

"No rush, we just had coffee for breakfast…" Rigby replied.

"Gotcha! Just go sit down and relax I guess. The TV remote is on the counter." Eileen said as she left towards the counter again.

More patrons flooded in for their coffee as Mordecai and Rigby sat atop their stools and slumped over the table. It wasn't long until the traffic died down a bit, and Eileen had a chance to bring them their coffee's and talk for a bit. They continued with bits and pieces of small talk and simple conversation until Eileen's shift was up in the early evening.

"So, now that my shift is up, what do you guys want to do? We can do so much! Especially since you're both off for the week because of the drama at the park…"

"Actually Eileen, me and CJ have a date and I have to get going if I'm going to make it." Mordecai said apologetically. "We can hang out the rest of the week though! I'm sure Rigby would like to hang out tonight…"

Rigby glared up at Mordecai, a little irritated that Mordecai said that. Even though he did want to hang with Eileen, he shouldn't have just offered like that; he thought.

"Sure, Eileen. I'll go to your place or wherever you want to go." Rigby said.

"Okay! Awesome! Well, see you Mordecai!" Eileen waved as she and Rigby left the scene. Mordecai retreated in the opposite direction to go back to Benson's apartment to get ready really quick.

With just a few moments of popping in the door of Benson's apartment, Mordecai quickly rushed back out to meet CJ for dinner at the new Italian restaurant.

At the restaurant, Mordecai walked inside to be seated. The waitress sat him down in a booth at the corner of the room and CJ arrived just a few moments later.

"I'm so glad that you made it!" Mordecai mentioned excitedly.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I have?"

"Well.. I don't know? He-he! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! How are you? I heard that the park is under construction after the other night. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at Benson's at the moment, but Mr. Maellard will have everything done quickly. I heard he hired the best people in town to work 24/7 until it's all done."

"That's cool, but I hate that you have to stay at your boss's place all week! You want to stay over at my place?"

Mordecai nearly choked on the breadstick that he took a bite out of. The sudden offer from CJ really made his heart race. Mordecai was trying to settle down his rushing heart, but he grew excited about just how big this was! To sleep together in the same apartment, the same room, and perhaps the same bed; this opened a whirlwind of emotions for Mordecai. Mordecai forced himself together to answer.

"I'd love to! Thanks!" Mordecai replied with excitement.

After a wonderful dinner, and a quick visit and brief conversation over at Benson's place. Mordecai walked with CJ home to her apartment along with a backpack of essentials and a huge smile on his beak.

"This is it!" CJ exclaimed as they walked inside.

The interior was really nice, as far as a first apartment went. There was a decent sofa and a full kitchen stocked with plenty of snacks. Mordecai instantly thought about how much more comforting it was here. He felt at home for some reason. Perhaps it was because he was with CJ. Whatever it was, the apartment really comforted him. What came as more of a surprise to Mordecai was the deep kiss that CJ met him with. Mordecai was taken aback; one moment he was admiring the apartment and looking around, the next was a spontaneous and unexpected whirlwind of passion from the woman he loves.

The kiss continued as both made their way to the bedroom.

CJ and Mordecai collapsed atop of the bedspread, and broke the kiss to catch their breath. Mordecai opened his wallet and pulled out a condom, holding it between his feathery fingers and gesturing it to see if CJ wanted to continue. After a nod and some sly smiles exchanged, Mordecai unwrapped the condom and slipped it out of the package. With a few firm strokes of his wing, he was ready to put it on.

The slick latex rolled down his shaft as the end finally met the base near the feathery scruff that accented his hips. Mordecai turned to CJ, staring deeply into her eyes before meeting for another deep kiss. Mordecai lifted her soft, slender arms as he slipped off her striped cotton tank. He held her closely while he unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. CJ slipped out of her shorts and bottoms, then kicked them off of the mattress. CJ laid back while Mordecai flipped over to lie atop of her; holding closely to the only person who really matters to him in this moment. It was truly a wonderful moment.

CJ moaned as Mordecai thrust himself in with one smooth push. Inch by inch made its way in before they made contact; hip to hip. The blue jay pushed and held closely to CJ as they became one. This was the moment he's been waiting for, and it was certainly not going to end anytime soon.

Mordecai thrusted his hips in a swaying motion, sliding his endowment in and out. CJ gripped the covers as she couldn't take the long, deep thrusts into her. She moaned and whined as Mordecai quickened his pace, and held a tighter grip to the mattress. CJ couldn't control herself. The throbbing item pushed deeply into her and back out with slicked motions. The sheets became soaked beneath them from cool sweat and warm fluids. They were both in a state of pure ecstasy. The bed shook and squeaked as their bodies pushed deeply into the pillow top. The springs danced as the movements intensified, as CJ could hardly squirm beneath the intense motions of her blue lover. She remained paralyzed in a intense state of pleasure until the climax took ahold of her. CJ tensed and arched her back in ecstasy as Mordecai plowed with one final motion into her. Mordecai tensed up, clutched his beak tightly, ruffled his feathers, and arched with his beak tilted straight towards the ceiling. Mordecai and CJ both let out a long, warm moan which flooded the room until they were breathless. The held together in an embrace, and before one final kiss, Mordecai said the three words that CJ eagerly awaited for: "I love you."

While Mordecai was having a very passionate night, Rigby was at Eileen's place for a night of their own.

Rigby didn't have the courage to tell her how he really felt, but somehow he thinks that she already knew. Either way, the movie night that they were having was still pretty enjoyable. Rigby had almost completely forgotten about the other situations swirling around him, but then he remembered, and it sucked the good moods right out of him.

"Are you okay, Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I… I don't know how I feel about you, like, I love that we're friends, and you keep dropping hints, but… forget it, I didn't say anything…."

Rigby quickly wished that he didn't even open his mouth for that one…

"Well Rigby, I _do_ like you a lot, but no matter how you truly feel, I'll understand. Let's not worry about it tonight because that's the fourth movie we watched, it's midnight, and we could all use a more clear and focused talk rather than a last minute conversation."

"Okay, are you upset with me? I shouldn't have said anything..." Rigby said as he turned his head to look Eileen straight in the eyes.

Eileen got closer to Rigby and said "We can talk in the morning or whenever you're ready. Whatever you have to say, I'll understand."

Rigby closed his eyes and dove in for a quick but affectionate peck on the lips, then replied with a blush "Okay, I can wait until morning…"

Eileen blushed warm red as she and Rigby both stared at each other for a few moments, said their 'good night's' then went their separate ways.

As Eileen laid herself down to sleep in her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Rigby, who laid across the couch in the next room. Both of them stared at their ceilings, pondered where things will lead in the morning, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was an odd night for Nikolai. The thoughts of his day and his dream permeated his mind in a biter flood. There was hardly any time to be alone with his thoughts after running endlessly throughout the day, away from all who were looking for him.

Nikolai knew that he needed to get back to the park somehow. He needed to clear the air a bit, and maybe even figure out what the crazy dream meant for him. H heard that Skips was always one to help.

Nikolai sat there, depressed that things may never turn out alright for him again. He may have to keep running until he dies or becomes captured. He needed a disguise and a way to get back into the society he was now running from. The biggest thing that plagued his mind, however, was the fact that he felt something 'more than a friendship' towards Rigby. Nikolai couldn't stop thinking about it; about him. He was confused because he didn't think he would have feelings towards _him_ and especially _a_ '_him_' altogether. The dream and a few brief conversations remembered revealed that Rigby wanted Eileen no matter what, yet, Nikolai still wanted him. It was a bit of a ridiculous thought, but, he knew that he at least needed to go back to take care of some business regardless. 'Iyt mahy be a veery stoupid thing to do', thought Nikolai, 'but I cayhnnot leut myself becoume toortured by theys, ahnd by thhe ahbsence froom the paurk any longer.'

Nikolai had made camp at a completely different site, miles from the other one, yet still close to the town's border. After just a few moments of keeping his eyes closed, Nikolai knew that his rest was well needed and that perhaps he would have more clarity as to what to do in the morning. After a few minutes, Nikolai was asleep.

When Nikolai awoke, he quickly set course back into the town that he was running from. As crazy as it was, he knew what he had to do now; for the dream he had had happened for a reason. Nikolai now knew that he must find some way to resolve everything. At least some relief has finally come. Nikolai looked towards the sky, towards the bright light of the sun rising, as he realized that something good was to come.


	8. Ch7: I'm Thomas & New mornings

At the edge of the town, Nikolai found a thrift store to change from his dirty black tee and khaki trousers with just a little bit of change out of his pocket. He bought a hat to top off the 'new' outfit and quickly teased his hair. Nikolai stayed optimistic at the thought that he could finally be as he was at the park again without any the wiser_**.**_ Nikolai thought briefly to himself as he paused and sat on a bus bench to figure out just how he should return. "Ieh whill heve tooh –Speak with my _real_ voice! And by that, I mean. I must be who I once was. I shall reclaim myself as Thomas."

As Thomas spoke to himself about abandoning his identity as Nikolai in favor of his false identity, he was lucky to receive nothing more than a few glances as he walked down the street. Thomas is still a wanted man, even with a small disguise.

'I will just have to keep walking. I must return so I can explain how I really feel. Nikolai is what I was raised as, but Thomas is who I want to be. There isn't a damn thing that will change that. Now, I just need to figure out where the park is. I had forgotten how large this town is. Thomas, in a bold and inspired mood, stood up and made his march towards the park.

CJ and Mordecai were waking up to the beam of sunlight forcing its way between the curtains to give an unwanted 'good morning' to the two of them. Mordecai tossed briefly under the covers, but froze when his wing graced the soft, elegant form of his lover beside him. Dare he call her that? What's done is done, but Mordecai became swept over with fears of the passionate night being too soon for them at this point in their relationship. CJ turned over to face Mordecai and opened her eyes; staring deeply into the pair of eyes across from her. Mordecai's fears swept away. All that he cared for is this beautiful moment, and the moments to come. Mordecai and CJ held each other closely, then waited patiently for the moment it felt right to start their day. Mordecai whispered into CJ's ear "I love you"; in response, a warm embrace was retuned. They sunk into the sheets and then… The alarm went off.

"It looks like our day has begun." Mordecai said; then the two got up to start their day.

Rigby Wasn't having as divine a morning as his feathered friend. He and Eileen had a breakfast with awkward glances and silence up until Eileen was able to say more than a few words to Him.

"Rigby, I know that you're not sure about where we stand, but I would really like to know one way or another. I'm really sorry to drop the bomb, especially this early, but… I'm sorry Rigby. I shouldn't be arguing with you. I'm sorry. I have a lot in my head right now. I don't want to hurt you Rigby."

Eileen was almost on the verge of tears before Rigby calmed her. "Eileen, I really care for you, a lot! I may even feel the same way about you as you do about me, but I must tell you that I am really not interested in dating in this particular moment. By that, I don't want to potentially ruin what we already have. I don't want to wear my heart on my sleeve at the moment, as crazy as that sounds."

"So you do love me, but you're not ready to 'go there' because it's not the right time? AAANNDD you want to focus on yourself first, like with the current events at the park and all?"

"Yes. Eileen, I love you, but it's just a little soon. Will you wait for me?"

"When you're ready, I'm ready. I love you too Rigby!"

Eileen grasped Rigby's hand and squeezed her grip around his paw while he squeezed in return.

About another hour passed, as Thomas finally made it to the park entrance. While walking towards the house, it appeared as though everyone has returned. There was Benson's car, the cart, and a Car that Thomas had never seen before. Thomas considered the risk because of that, but if all fails, he knew how to get away; at least.

Walking through the door, Thomas Stealthily snuck upstairs and knocked on Mordecai and Rigby's door, to no response. The next logical place was the computer room.

Thomas eased over down the hall and knocked softly on the door before opening it anyways.

'Well, one of them is here.' Thomas thought as he called out: "Rigby?"

The chair swiveled around and it wasn't Rigby who responded, but his brother, Don.

"Can I help you? Did Benson send you here to help as well?"

"Who am I? Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Don. Rigby's younger brother. Benson gave me a key and sent me over today to work on some financial documents. There's a doosey of papers since the, well, were you here for that? You still haven't told me your name."

"I, eh. Was an intern here up until the other day, so yes. I know what you're talking about."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk with Rigby about something."

"About what?"

"Eh, it's personal"

"Well, I'll tell him that you stopped by, now how about some sugar before you go?"

"Excuse me?" Thomas replied with confusion. He had no clue where he was getting at.

Don stood up and walked over to Thomas. With his arms out, he wrapped them around Thomas, who was still a bit confused.

Thomas hugged back, perhaps a bit too long, as a matter of fact.

Thomas gazed up at Don, then let go. Don stepped back, a bit stirred by the long embrace.

Don asked Thomas: "I'm almost done with this. Would you like to stay and Chat? I can also give Rigby a call if you would like?"

"I think that I would like that. It's nice to meet you, Don. I'm Thomas.


	9. Ch8: Is all well? all is well?

Thomas had to carefully think about where to go next. He saw Benson's car, but Don said he was given a key, meaning Benson is elsewhere in the park, and not at the park house? Thomas couldn't really ask, for Don was already a little suspicious of him. Thomas moved past that thought and considered who he should talk to next. Especially since he kind of messed up things there. He knew that he had to talk to Skips at some point about that dream of his. Why did he go to the hospital? Why did it have him working the park as an employee? Is _that_ what would have happened when he took up the offer, and if he didn't reveal himself as Nikolai?

Thomas shook that thought immediately, for he only wanted to focus on being Thomas at the moment. One thing Thomas knew that was needed was a talk with Rigby, but maybe he will have to talk with someone who should know him well; his brother.

"Are you okay? You're kind of zoning out here?" Don asked after a few brief moments passed.

"Huh?! Oh! Yeah, yeah, sorry!"

"No problem, it's nice to meet you! We can talk more if you'd like, I just have to finish a few more things." Don said as he swiveled around and typed a few extra keys and started printing some papers. "And… Done! I'll just leave these papers on the printer. The park is in a lot of legal trouble at the moment, after the Russian spies kidnapped the park briefly. That's all that Benson told me. I don't know much of the details or who did what… Do you know anything?"

"I don't know much more than you do, if anything. The media has been talking about a secret plan by some Russian spies, but who knows what source is correct. It was my last day as an intern, and the fiasco didn't happen until night-fall.. Sooo…." Thomas felt bad about lying, although he technically didn't. He _did_ see a newspaper in the street on the way to the park, and he _did_ stop working _before_ he revealed himself to be Nikolai. Thomas waited for a reply.

"I see what you mean. It's not important. I guess that it is good that I don't know all of what went on. I'm about to go to grab some coffee, if you'd like to tag along?"

"Uhh... Sure! I can come with. Thank you for the offer, Don!"

"No problem!"

Thomas walked downstairs with Don, collecting more thoughts in his head. Thomas felt relieved at the fact that he hasn't seen Benson around. Perhaps he did have the house to himself at that moment. Besides that, Thomas was a bit concerned as to where they were getting the coffee. If it is the place that he thinks it is, then who knows what was about to happen!

Getting into the car, Thomas said to Don: "This is a nice car!"

"Thank you! So... Uh, tell me about yourself."

"Well, eh, there isn't that much to say. I worked here as an intern for a while. I don't really have many friends… Basically you and the park workers now."

"Ahw, thanks! It's great to meet new people, but I must say that it saddens me that you don't have a lot of friends because you seem like a nice guy! And –OH Shoot, I forgot to call Rigby for you!"

"It's okay, it doesn't have to be right away."

"Alright, well go on."

"There isn't much else to say."

"I'm sure there's something! What about your family? Where are you from? You know the usual…."

"Uhhhh..."

"Why so nervous?" Don said as he parked the car just down the street from the coffee shop where Eileen worked. Thomas knew that if he was going to sync back into the park, he was going to have to come clean with Don.

"Don, I'm the one who did it."

"I'm sorry?"

Tears started to form, as Thomas had no Idea what would happen next. The tears cascaded slowly out of his eyes and down to the wisps of fur by his jawline. Thomas didn't want to lose Don. The first person who truly comforted him in days. The hug they shared earlier was just what he needed after essentially losing everything. The only thing that could have been better would have been if it were his older brother, and if that hug were traded for a kiss. As hopeless as it seemed, the fact that Don was around made him feel much better. If rigby wouldn't take him as a friend or preferably more than a friend, if the others at the park told him to go back into hiding alone, if nothing else, Thomas wanted to keep this friendship alive, because it was more 'guaranteed'? Thomas didn't have the word for that, nor did he have words for Don; but he knew that they had to be said.

"I am the spy, or was the spy. Don't get mad! I'm sorry for everything! Here's everything! Okay?! I was born in Russia, but abandoned at a facility known as MOMM. They raised me to be a secret spy so that I could spy on the technologies of the American parks. It was planned that we steal this park in order to provide our town with a decent, American park. My town in particular was very poor, and we didn't have very much. My real name is Nikolai, and I was assigned to be called 'Thomas', but that is who and what I want to be known as now! The people at the park have helped me discover what it is truly like to be human. I love them all! I didn't want to hurt anyone. I was just following the orders that I was given. Who knows what would have happened to me if I refused! I helped win the park back, and now I'm technically on the run from the Americans and from the Russians. I do not wish to hurt you or anybody! I would like to consider you, Rigby, and everyone else as my friends. And… I guess that's it."

Don stared into Thomas's eyes, got out of the car, walked around, opened Thomas's door, and leaned in closely to whisper into his ear. "If you consider us friends, then you will never leave again."

Thomas was at a loss for words, as Don then gestured that he still come with him to the coffee shop. Thomas began the smile. He got out of the car, and started walking towards the shop with Don.

"Thank you! Thank you for being so forgiving and understanding!" Thomas said with optimism.

"You're welcome! We all make mistakes, and we sometimes do things that we don't want to do. You clearly didn't want to hurt the park staff, after being around them for so long, but you practically had no choice. In the end, you remained as Thomas. You are Thomas, not Nikolai. Thomas, a person who has full control of their lives, a person who stands up for themselves and a person who makes their own decisions. I completely understand, and I will protect you if the park won't allow your stay.

"Thanks!" Thomas said as they walked inside.

When they walked inside, Mordecai and Rigby were both stunned. Eileen had met Thomas once before, but he hadn't mentioned him being the spy until Rigby Whispered it to before she returned behind the counter to tend to the customers. Eileen was in a stunned silence for a moment before she took their orders.

"What can I get for you, Don?"

"Just a medium cup of coffee is fine."

"Okay, and…." Eileen was unsure if she should mention his name, for all rigby said just then was 'He was the spy, it's cool though, talk later'. Luckily, he responded quickly.

"Uhh. Small Caramel Macchiato, Eileen. I don't know what you heard, but either way, we'll have to talk later." Thomas replied with a wink.

Thomas and Don sat at the table with Mordecai and Rigby.

"Don? Why are you here bro?" Rigby asked.

"Benson needed me for some financial stuff after that incident the other night. Then Thomas came by."

"That's just what I was going to ask. Thomas, wh….. "

The walkie talkie started to buzz, and Mordecai answered. Interrupting the flow of conversation, Benson spoke to both Mordecai and Rigby.

"Mordecai and Rigby. Go by my apartment and grab Pops and Muscleman. If they're not there, then I'll call Pops and See what's up. But I need you to go there and grab my wallet anyways, since I forgot it. After that, I need you to come by the park. We're starting work tomorrow, but obviously we have some things to settle and—"

"That's fine Benson, we'll be right there." Mordecai replied. "Also, I think that we have company."


	10. Ch9: Can I stay?

Rigby was the first to ease the tension of the room. "So, Thomas. Why are you here? I'm glad to see you, but I'm confused."

"I'm sorry you guys. It was miserable out there these past few days. I need a family. You all are my family! I want to be 'Thomas', not 'Nicolai'. I've never felt as alive as when I was at the park. I really loved it there! I didn't want things to go down the way that they did, but I had no choice. I was raised to be a spy and I was told to follow orders. I couldn't think for myself until I met you, Rigby… Uh and everyone else at the park."

Rigby replied. "Okay. Everything will be fine, we can try to hide you, but that's just what I want. We need everyone together to figure everything out from here…. Apparently, Benson called at the right time. Regardless, we need to get you a better disguise than a new shirt and a crummy hat."

Everyone joined in laughter, and began to make their way out of the coffee shop. They waved their goodbyes to Eileen and made their way out the door.

On the streets, Rigby said: "Don, you can leave now, if you want. Your job is done for today, right? But, you can stay if you want."

"Sure bro, I'll stay if you all don't mind. I don't have anywhere else to be.

Rigby replied: "Okay. But could you drop Thomas off at the park? We'll go explain the situation to Pops and Muscleman. I think Skips is back at the park as well… Have Thomas talk to Benson. Then, shortly we can all meet up again and see what Benson wanted in the first place."

"Got it bro! Can do! Now give me some sugar."

Rigby forced a light hug to match Don's heartfelt one, then they split off into two groups of two.

While Rigby walked and texted Eileen about _everything_, Mordecai couldn't help but stay in a stunned silence with what was going on. Everything was to be solved soon, so he kept walking along without saying a word. Mordecai pulled out his phone to text CJ as well, for a distraction, but all he could say was the same _everything_ that Rigby was texting to Eileen.

Don and Rigby arrived at the park. Benson was waiting next to Skips, in front of the house steps. A gasped look overcame both of their faces when they saw Don's passenger door open, along with an all too familiar Goat that they assumed that they would never see again.

"Thomas?" Benson questioned.

"Hey, Benson. Hey skips. Uhh, This is awkward."

"Why are you here? How are you here? Skips asked.

"Welll…"

As soon as Thomas started to explain, the rest of the group arrived behind them. Pops was the first one to speak out.

"Oh Thomas! It is so wonderful that you've returned!" Pops said with glee. " But, I must ask, Why? And how? Aren't you on the run?"

"Precisely what I was asking, Pops. I think that we'd all like to know."

Thomas continued. "Well, I came back because…"

Thomas was about to spill out the words before he caught himself with a pause. What he _really_ wanted most of all was a talk with rigby. With all honest and with everything out in the open. Thomas reminded himself that that should come later before he continued. "Because… Because I don't have anywhere else to go except here. This is my home. This is where I can be myself, and this is where I want to be. I don't care if I was _faking _being Thomas; it was the first time that I truly had lived. I am not _Nikolai. _I don't want to be _that_ at all. I want to be here to stay. But as you all have mentioned, I don't know if I can because I am on the run. I cannot change that."

Thomas was close to tears when he came to the sudden realization that perhaps he couldn't stay. Perhaps he was just dreaming. It hurt even worse when he realized that he still can't be fully himself, until he is honest with Rigby. Thomas was truly in pain; that was, until Rigby managed to speak up.

"Okay you guys. We have to do something here. I, for one, cannot allow Thomas to be thrown out again. If he were to be thrown out, then I'll quit!"

Benson replied with an annoyed grunt. "How can we keep him? Look at him! We could tell that it was him at a moment's glance. A change of clothes and a new hat isn't going to wipe his identity."

"Hey! This is all I could get with pocket change at a thrift shop!" Thomas replied bitterly.

"You're right, that was pretty harsh. But, what can we do?!" Benson asked.

"Well obviously he needs a better disguise, Benson. And we can do what we need, so that we may keep him!" Skips replied.  
>Rigby joined in again: "Well, how about hair dye? We could dye it a different color, and get some other things to wear… I don't know!? Benson, we want him to stay, so we must do what we can!"<p>

Mordecai agreed with the motion: "Rigby's right! Benson, if it were anyone else, you'd do whatever you could to keep him!"

Benson breathed a loud sigh: "I wasn't disagreeing. I just don't see how it is possible. I'm already in enough of a mess, and the park is on thin ice at the moment….. If anything happens regarding Thomas being found out, I'm sorry, but you're on your own you guys. I cannot let the park take a fall."

Mordecai was furious: "You mean to tell us that you won't share the blame if we get caught for hiding Thomas? What happened to sticking up for family?!"

Benson was completely speechless.

"You know what Benson, If you don't hire Thomas back right now. I'm out of here."

"Me too!" Rigby added.

Before Muscleman and the others stepped forward, as you could see they were about to, Benson made his final decision.

"Okay. Thomas can stay. But how do we do that?" Benson asked.

"We can start with Rigby's idea. Mordecai, Rigby, here's my card. You may use it to buy whatever you need for Thomas, so that he won't look so recognizable. We'll have to stay strong and stick together if we are going to protect Thomas, and have him be a part of this team and this Family."

"Thank you so much, Skips! We'll repay you somehow!" Mordecai said.

"Don't mention it, I'm fine with it, you don't owe me anything…"

"Thank you, Skips! I need to have a talk with you later."

"Can do. AFTER you get changed up. It's a wonder you haven't been caught yet because of all of the people searching for you at the moment. And again, no need to thank. I don't mind helping out."

"Okay, but thanks again anyways. We'll be back!" Thomas replied as he walked back out of the park with Mordecai and Rigby.

"That was intense…Well Don, Would you like to stay for dinner?" Benson said to break the tension.

"I think I've had enough for today, but I may be back later."

"Okay, well it was nice to see you again!

Don held his head down a little, and without even looking straight back at them he replied with little effort. "It was great to see all of you too. Good bye."

Don got back into his car and drove away. The rest of the gang felt pretty upset.

"He didn't even give us Sugar?" Pops said.

Muscleman replied: "Yeah, something is up with him? Maybe it's just a little stress. He is an accountant, after all. I couldn't ever have a stressful job like that. You know who else could never be an accountant? MY MO-"

"Give it a rest muscleman. Something is coming. I can feel it. I just have a bad feeling all around." Skips said, and left. The others followed, as Muscleman had the last word.

"I was just trying some comic relief?… Awkward."

As Don drove off, there were many things on his mind. Don could only think of that new friend that he had made. Don really felt for him and his struggle. It moved him deeply, in fact, and he couldn't help but be a little emotional. Don started to talk aloud to himself as he drove into the sunset.

"Why do I feel…Sad? Well, obviously I feel bad for Thomas and all that he's going through. He'll be fine, I hope. I think I just needed to calm down or something. Today was quite a day! Still, I have a lot on my mind, yet I can't put my finger on it? I have swirling thoughts of nothing. I feel as though, something is going to happen soon. I'll talk to them tomorrow, I guess. It's been a stressful day."

Don drove over the horizon, as the sun went down. "Everything is going to be alright?"


	11. Ch10: It was a new day

A few hours passed before Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas arrived back at the house with several bags of hair dye supplies and some new clothes for Thomas. In order for the transformation to be convincing, they all agreed that it would be best to cover all of the fur that he had. They decided on a mix of an ashy gray and white color, and to top it off, they bought color contacts, and plenty of styling products so that he looks as different as possible.

"I sure hope that this is temporary. But, I don't mind hiding. I was trained for it after all!" Thomas said as the others joined in laughter.

"So…. Eh. How do I dye all of my fur? Uh-alone?" Thomas asked, embarrassed.

"I don't know dude, just think of something. Just read the labels and you'll be fine. Besides, you can't expect us to get all in your _business_. Ha-ha!" Mordecai laughed as he and rigby nudged him into the bathroom to apply the dye himself.

About an hour passed and there was still no sign of Thomas being done in the bathroom. Rigby went to the door and knocked. Thomas replied: "Uhh, who is it?"

"It's Rigby, Are you almost done?"

Thomas opened the door with a towel around his waist. His fur was white as a ghost, yet there were subtle shades of gray here and there. Rigby stared up at him blankly; thankful that his plan worked. Rigby felt a relief, because he could now see that his friend could indeed stay because he could definitely pass as someone else now. He's always going to be the same old Thomas to him though.

"What do you think?" Thomas asked.

"You look, different. I'm glad it worked because now you can stay!"

"I'm happy to be here too! I really love you guys! I love it here! I love _you-._" Thomas said as he hugged Rigby and kissed him. It took the moment after that to realize the mistake that he just made.

Thomas burst his eyed wide open after he went a little too far with Rigby. He wanted to play it off as a friendship kind of love, but they both stood there, clearly thinking over those words. And that kiss. That kiss was the death of him in that moment after. Thomas can't back out of that one. Thomas started to tense up before breaking the tension quickly: "I need to give Skips his card back."

"Okay, you can go do that. We'll see you later; you know where to find us."

"Yeah. Uhh... Bye!" Thomas darted towards Mordecai and Rigby's room so he could get changed. Moments later he burst out and ran down the stairs and out the door at the blink of an eye.

Mordecai called from downstairs. "Was that Thomas?! What the heck?!"

Rigby replied: "Yeah, he uh…. Went to give skips his card back. He'll be back."

'I hope everything is alright' Rigby thought. 'I'm flattered that he thinks of me that way but... But... Eileen. I need to talk to Eileen!'

Rigby rushed downstairs and grabbed his phone and then ran outside without saying a word to Mordecai. With a quick text to Eileen, he was set on going over to her place to talk to her. Rigby refused to process what happened. He simply had to make it to Eileen's for a little talk.

Meanwhile, back at the other end of the park, Thomas was arriving at Skip's living quarters. He knocked on the door and waited a moment. Skips arrived to the door and opened with a confused look on his face which faded away as Thomas spoke. "Hey! I came to give you your card back. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Thomas. I didn't quite recognize you, but that was the point. It looks like this could work. I sure hope so."

"Yeah, same here. Can- C- Can I have a word with you?"

"Uh sure. Come on in." Skips said nervously as he gestured Thomas inside.

"I don't exactly know where to start."

"I'm sorry?"

"It is okay Skips… I had a very crazy dream."

"Go on."

"Okay, but I'm a little hesitant."

"Look, I've been around the block a few times. I have been around for quite a while. Nothing you say will shock me or anything."

"I just kissed Rigby and told him that I love him and I think that it has to do with my dream!"

"I stand corrected…"

"SKIPS!?"

"You're right. Go on with the dream."

"I had a dream that I was having my first day at the park as a full employee. I was moving in from the college that I pretended to attend while I was an intern, which made no sense at all. I also talked to my Mom, and no, not MOMM, but an actual mother. I then got close to telling Rigby my feelings for him, but settled on an open talk and all. We had to stop this mutant tree from destroying the park, and muscleman had poison for it. The poison got all over me and so I had to take a shower. I got tense while thinking of Rigby and I… I _relieved_ myself before passing out in the shower. I saw myself being taken to the hospital and I saw the messages that rigby and Eileen and Mordecai and CJ were sending each other. When I was going to wake up in the hospital bed, I woke up in the forest that I hid in after I left. And, that's about it; I guess."

"Okay, here's what I can get out of that dream. I don't know exactly what it means to dream of a mother that wasn't there in your life, but I may have just answered that question. You wanted a more nurturing upbringing rather than one filled with strict training, as you received. No offense. The poison could represent your own emotions consuming you, and it looked like that's happened on a physical level. You just dyed your fur and lost control when that thing happened earlier; not that it's wrong to have strong feelings for him, I'm just trying my best to fit everything together. Anyways, the shower could mean removing the burden. In the dream you washed off the 'burden' that was the poison and in real life you did so with acting on your feelings and letting Rigby know how you truly feel about him. The hospital symbolizes your need to heal. That probably means that you must talk to Rigby in an open and honest way. I can assure you that he will understand. With knowing the two relationships you feel intimidated, while you also wish that you had someone of your own; as Mordecai and Rigby seem to have. You see, Thomas, it's a very simple dream. It represents everything that is currently going on. I think that you know what to do from here."

"Thanks Skips! I think I know too!"

"You're welcome! Come back over once you've talked to him. I'd like to know how it all went. I know it seems like we're all tough, but we all genuinely care about you!"

"Thank you! I know what to do now! I guess I'll get going."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, Thomas."

"Okay, bye Skips!"

"Good night!"

Thomas left as Skips closed the door behind him. He felt like he knew what to do now. Since Skips explained it, it now seems so simple. The answers were in front of him all along!

Thomas arrived back at the house, but when he went upstairs, Mordecai mentioned that Rigby left earlier without a word. Thomas could only think of heading back downstairs, going to the living room, sitting down, and waiting.

When Rigby arrived at Eileen's apartment, he couldn't help but knock a bit louder than he intended. A stunned Eileen answered the door.

"Rigby! What's with the rush? I knew that you were coming. What's up?"

"Huhhhhh. Eileen. There is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, you mentioned something about that intern earlier. What is it?"

"Well, now there's more to the picture."

Rigby spent quite a while explaining everything up to that point. The fact that Thomas saved his life when he leapt from the helicopter to grab the control pad to save the park, to the little things that involved Thomas. Then came the talk about what just happened earlier.

"Okay, so now you know who Thomas is," Rigby said, "I really like him as a friend. He's somewhere near as close a friend as me and Mordecai are. Earlier tonight though, he kissed me. He also told me he loved me. I don't know what to say."

"So, do you love him?"

"NO! I Eh… Uhhh… I don't know. He is very nice. I never had a guy like me before. Heck, I've never really had anyone like me in that way, except for you, of course. I. I just don't know at all…I feel pretty shaken up."

"It's okay Rigby. This is perfectly fine. You know I love you, but it wouldn't be fair for anyone if you were to ignore what just happened."

"You're asking me to date him?!"

"No. Just talk to him. Sort everything out. Don't just pass by this, otherwise, work will be really awkward."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I guess I should talk to him. I should try to figure out everything for myself. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you for something like this. I'm just a little surprised, but I've dealt with worse. However this turns out, I'll be there for you in whatever way I can. I love you no matter what happens!'

"Thanks Eileen! I'll talk to you tomorrow and tell you how it goes!"

"That's awesome! Good luck!"

"Thank you!" Rigby exclaimed, then took as quick a leave as he did going up there.

Rigby arrived back at the park house. When he walked in the door, there was a lamp filling the living room with light, as Thomas sat under it while he sat on the couch, staring blankly ahead of him.

"Thomas?"

"Oh. Uhh, hey R-Rigby."

"Thomas, I think we should talk."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you don't hate me now."

"Why would I hate you?" Rigby replied. "You are an awesome guy!"

"Thank you, but…"

"Thomas… Just talk to me. What is going on?"

"Rigby, I… I really care about you a lot. I was set on surviving out there on my own, but the thought of you, and to a lesser extent, the others, led me back. I'll do anything to keep you in my life somehow. I don't know why I love you, I just do. I feel drawn to you for some reason. If you don't feel the same in return. I'll understand. I really value our friendship too! I hope we'll at least have that, and that things won't be too weird from here on out.-"

"Okay. I understand. I don't know if I feel the same as you, honestly. I'm really sorry, but I have to be honest here. I'm a bit flattered. I've never had someone do something as crazy and spontaneous as that."

"Sorry I went a bit far."

"No, you didn't. I don't know if I enjoyed it or not, but I can't stop thinking about it. It's all so very strange for me."

"C-could. Could I do it again?"

"What?!" Rigby said with a loud whisper. There was no telling if anyone was listening or if Mordecai was asleep yet. Rigby remembered, thank goodness.

"We don't have to if you don't wan-"

Thomas was interrupted as Rigby kissed him by surprise. They held the kiss for a few moments and broke it with a tense stare on both of their faces. Rigby broke the tension by asking: "Was that right? I don't know how I feel."

"What do we do now?"

"I think I have an idea. Let's go to the guest room."

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" Thomas said just slightly louder than he should have.

"SHHH! No. Just… sleep. I don't want to think or talk anymore tonight. I just want to be with you and worry about the other stuff later."

"You're just saying that. You still aren't sure how you feel about me."

"I might not be completely sure, but tonight, I don't want to care."

Thomas went with Rigby to the guest room of the house. Rigby made the bed and climbed in after setting the alarm for ten minutes before Mordecai's for obvious reasons. He couldn't risk being caught in this position.

Rigby watched while Thomas stripped down to his briefs and climbed into bed with him. They held in a tight embrace and quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

In the dream world that was his sleep, Thomas was continuing the dream that he had a few nights ago. In the dream, Thomas was still in the hospital, but he awoke from the coma with everyone around him, relieved. The dream jumped to him checking out of the hospital, but before anything could happen, the alarm went off. Thomas and Rigby opened their eyes; Rigby set off the alarm, then they looked at each other. Thomas spoke first: "I'll go take a shower. I… I will talk later, but I liked last night. Whatever you want, I'm fine with! I want you to have your choice and-"

"Thomas, I get it, we'll talk later. Sorry, I need coffee. I didn't sleep well, it's not you I just hate mornings."

"Soo, talk later?"

"Yeah, yeah. Later..." Rigby replied with a smile.

Thomas left to go take a Shower, after putting on some more pajamas and walking out of the guest room. Rigby grabbed his cell phone and was tempted to text Eileen as he did every morning. But then he second guessed it and decided to text Don instead. He doesn't talk to him enough, Rigby assured himself; in denial about why he _really_ is hesitant of talking to Eileen.

Rigby texted Don: "Hey, could you come over for lunch? I need to talk to you."

Rigby walked out of the room and into the kitchen to start a brew of coffee. He stared out of the window while he sun was rising. Mordecai's alarm could be heard from upstairs. It was a new day.


	12. Ch11: A sour new day, that is

Upstairs in Mordecai's room, there was a guest to wake up there at the sound of the alarm. Mordecai Invited CJ over for a little visit, once he figured that Rigby was staying over at Eileen's for the night. 'Why else would he be out so late without even a phone call?' He thought to himself before inviting his lover over the previous night. On the contrary, the first few moments were a bit tense for Mordecai, as he didn't know if Rigby had returned or not. It probably wasn't a good idea that neither of them slept with clothes on, but that fear rushed away as Mordecai looked across the room to see a deserted Trampoline. 'So I guess he did stay over there?' Mordecai thought.

"Morning." Cj said seductively, as she held Mordecai closely to her chest.

Mordecai Barely reached for the alarm to stop the deep buzzing. Their embrace felt so wonderful that it was as if there were no sounds in the room except for their own voices. With the alarm off, it made no difference. Mordecai was at ease, and completely relaxed…Maybe not completely….

"Mordecai? Is that? ..." CJ said with a chuckle.

"Ah! Ha-Ha, yeah… These mornings are always like that… Your presence doesn't make it better, ha-ha!"

"Oh yeah? Is that right? Are you sure I can't make it better?"

Mordecai turned a warm red as he sank into his mattress upon hearing that play on words.

Cj moved her hands down the sheets and lightly grasped the pulsing item between them. The sensation of pleasure was overwhelming until it was interrupted by a loud scream from downstairs.

"That sounded like Rigby?!" Cj said with a frightened gasp.

"I think it was. Come on, let's get dressed and head down there."

Mordecai and Cj went into the kitchen after they quickly got dressed. Thomas met them soon after, still covered in suds from the shower, with a towel around his waist. Thomas was the most frantic one of all.

"What is it, Rigby! I heard a scream!"

"I… I… Uh. I…" Rigby couldn't even form a sentence together.

"Yes? What is it? " Mordecai pleaded in a worried tone.

"Do you need to sit down?" Cj insisted.

"STOP TALKING! STOP IT!" Rigby screamed.

"Ugh! What is it dude?!" Mordecai yelled.

"Don."

"What?" Mordecai questioned; he was both confused and worried for what would come next.

"Don is in the hospital!" Rigby burst out, trying intensely to hold back the tears. It didn't work.

Rigby collapsed on the ground, sobbing onto the cold and dusty floor of the kitchen.

"Is he going to be okay? Tell us what happened!" Mordecai asked, upset that he had to see his friend in pain.

"Okay.. Cj, can you grab me some water?"

"Sure"

"Thanks!" Rigby said, grasping the glass as Cj handed it to him moments later. Rigby took a big gulp and continued.

"Okay, I texted Don to no response, but then I did get a call from the hospital, and….. an-… and he got in a wreck last night. He told the doctors that he was distracted by something, I don't know! But he's okay, and he'll need to be in there for a few days before he can leave…. I guess I overreacted." Rigby said, trying to stop sobbing.

"No dude, you didn't. That is a very unpleasant way to wake up! But! At least he is okay." Mordecai assured Rigby.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, it was just unexpected."

"Don't apologize!" Thomas snapped. "You can feel however you want! Just let it out if you need to!"

"Thanks Thomas." Rigby replied.

"Okay, I can call Benson for a personal day, and we could all head up there. If you'd like."

"No, I think I'll just go. Could you tell Benson why I'm absent? And ask for a personal day for me? I think I should get going as quickly as I can."

"Sure, whatever you want. " Mordecai replied to Rigby.

"I'm going to!" Thomas added, "Right after I get some clothes on."

Thomas started walking out of the room before Rigby asked: "Are you sure?"

"Mordecai, tell Benson I'm taking a personal day too." Thomas added, then left to change in the guest room.

"Thank you for coming with me!" Rigby said as they were arrived at the hospital.

"Not a problem! I'm here for you! … And Don. Wait?"

"I know what you mean, ha-ha!"

The two of them were told that Don was in room 207 on the eighth floor. After a quick elevator ride up there, the room was just down the hall, past a waiting room, and to the right. When they entered, they weren't really expecting to see Don with a cast on his Leg, but then again, what were they expecting? Don invited them over with his usual, cheerful voice.

"Hey you guys! Thank you so much for coming!"

"Hey Don, I'm sorry that Mordecai couldn't make it, he and the others are sort of covering for me today. We rushed over as soon as we could!" Rigby explained.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! It's all good! You guys didn't have to come either, it's just a broken bone. It's not a big deal… My car is kind of totaled though, but hey! I have good insurance, so everything is going to be just fine!"

"Well I'm glad that you're so optimistic!" Rigby replied. "I hate that this happened! What happened exactly?"

"Well, yesterday I was Driving back home and I just couldn't really concentrate. I had all of these thoughts in my head. I just got overwhelmed and I ended up crashing into a tree. I know, it's pretty stupid, but it's something to laugh at now! Ha-Ha!"

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor about it… What thoughts?" Rigby asked.

Don got a little nervous. After a cold sweat beat down his face, he replied: "I, uh.. It wasn't much."

"Okay, well can I get you anything, Bro?"

"Umm, could you go to the vending machines and get some chips? My wallet is on the counter there. You can get something to if you'd like."

"Okay, I'll be right back, you guys!" Rigby said, as he left the room with Don's wallet in his hands.

Thomas stood there and looked at Don who spoke soon after Rigby left the room.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?

"I didn't recognize you."

"Ha-ha! That was the point of the, well, you know..."

"Ha-ha! Yeah… There's something I should tell you while Rigby is out of the room.

Thomas didn't like the sound of that. His heart started beating intensely, as he stared at Don while moving closer.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but… I think that I love you."


	13. Ch 12:Who knows? Go with the flow

Thomas was stunned. "What do you mean? How do you know! You barely met me! "

"Shhh! Quiet! I don't quite know how or why I feel this way. I just… You seem so nice, and I was really touched by all of the stuff that you were telling me. I know that you are a good person with good character and a great heart…. That's just what I've been searching for! I know its cliché' to have love at first sight, but I do. I don't know why."

Thomas couldn't help but stay silent. They both stared deeply at each other for what seemed like eternity.

Meanwhile. Back at the vending machines, Mordecai stepped out of the elevator behind Rigby, along with everyone else from the park. CJ was with them, everyone was there!

"Hey!" Mordecai called behind Rigby, startling him while he finally pressed the button for the vending machine to drop the snacks.

"You scared me? What are you all doing here?"

"Duh! Because Don is here, and he's way cooler than Rigby!" Muscleman said. "You know who else is cooler than Rigby?"

"Your mom, yeah, yeah, we have all heard it before Muscleman." Rigby snapped while grabbing the chips from the machine.

"Nah, you're alright too, bro! I just love messing with people." Muscleman declared.

"Okay, well. Come back with me I guess, he's in this room over there." Rigby said, pointing towards the room with Don in it.

When they arrived, Thomas still said nothing in response to Don. The situation was skipped over as everyone made their greetings when they entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate it! You guys didn't have to! "Don said.

"Nonsense, you're important to us, Don." Skips replied.

"Thanks, Skips!"

"No problem. We brought you a card too!" Skips said as he handed over a handmade card with all of their names on it.

"Aww, thanks you guys! I really appreciate it! It's much more than I needed…"

"Well, we're here for you!" Benson mentioned. The rest muttered in agreement.

All was pretty much said and done because there was a bit of silence after Benson joined in on the conversation. Benson continued. "Well Rigby, you can stay here as long as you want, unfortunately Don, I must get back to the park for some important business documents to take care of… I hope that you understand."

"It is fine, Benson, I don't mind if you all leave. I do not want to keep you all packed up in here or anything."

"Okay, well we have to get back to the park, but we wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yes, Benson, I'm doing fine! It's great to see everyone! I'll be back at the park in just a few days. I can't walk on this leg until then, unfortunately… Oh well. You all have my number, right?"

"I don't have it…" Thomas said awkwardly.

Don paused a moment, and suddenly recalled their conversation that got blocked off when the others came in. 'This could be good, or it could go very bad', Don thought.

Thomas pulled out his phone and asked Don to repeat it to him.

"546-978-235, Got it?"

"Got it!" Thomas replied.

"Okay, great! Well I will see you all around"

"Bye Don! Do feel better soon!" Pops cheered as they all made their goodbyes and left the room.

Thomas used the new number to sneak a string of texts as they were leaving the hospital.

Hey Don, This is Thomas, I'm sorry that I couldn't respond to what you said.

I don't know what to think

I'm sorry if you are mad at me! I really am!

Please do not mention this to anyone, but I have to be honest with you

I have feelings for Rigby. I'm really sorry.

The sad thing is, I'm still not 100% sure that he feels the same way, but that's how I feel.

Who knows what will happen!

He seems interested in this girl, Eileen… I shouldn't be telling you too much personal stuff.

AGAIN, DON'T tell Rigby, I'm just telling you to be honest.

I just met you, and I want to at least be friends. Again, WHO KNOWS what will happen.

My answer isn't a 'No' or a 'Yes' … I'm just telling you what is currently going on. I'm very sorry.

Please don't hate me!

After quickly sending out those texts, Thomas walked alongside Rigby, unsure of where things are going to go. Thomas looked ahead and decided, perhaps I shouldn't care. Whatever happens is going to happen.


	14. Ch13: Honesty is the way to go

It was late in the evening. Thomas was sitting in the guest room alone after a long day of work after the miserable time at the hospital. Thomas did nothing but stare at the floor until Rigby came in.

"Hey Thomas! What's up? Why so glum?"

"umm…."

"Come on dude, talk to me! You haven't said a word since the hospital"

Thomas answered with more silence until rigby spoke again.

"Is this about Don?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, the doctors said he'd be fine in a few days… There's something else isn't there? Spill it!"

"I don't know if I can."

"Come on dude!"

"Ugh! Don said that he was in love with me."

"Oh… (….) That is hilarious!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it's kind of funny how you like me and he likes you and I don't know who I like!"

"You still haven't figured it out?! Are you confused?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I don't know. I just cannot decide…"

"I understand. I guess…"

"It's still pretty funny right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah. In a weird way, I guess. Hey Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can… fool around? As … Friends? I don't know what to call us, but, can we…. I don't know. See what happens? I want everything to be said and done, and all ends tied, you know?"

"Okay, but how do we start?"

"I think like this." Rigby said as he kissed Thomas. They leaned back onto the mattress and held each other tightly. Their thrusts held their forms in a tighter embrace as Rigby plunged his tongue into Thomas's mouth. Thomas exchanged a tongue in return and held for a few moments more, before he pushed Rigby away.

"I think that was nice." Thomas said. "I see that there's something hard below your waist."

"Rigby gave his hardness a light grip and began to stroke it slowly. Thomas pulled off his trousers and started to play with his erect member. They glanced over at each other until Rigby stopped and hung his head.

"What's wrong? We can stop now if you want. I'm sorry if we went too far." Thomas asked.

"Yeah. We should stop. I enjoyed it, but it doesn't feel right. I just found out my brother, who trusts me, very much, is in love with you. It's a bit strange, but, if I can't say the same, then, we shouldn't be doing this."

"I understand." Thomas said, reaching for his pants. "I feel awful. I shouldn't let my lust get in the way of our friendship and my character. I'm very sorry for all of this."

"Don't be, it's not your fault that you're just following your heart. I'm the one who messed up! It would be a real dick move to steal you away from Don. This wasn't right. I'm sorry for everything."

"Well, we all make mistakes. We can worry about it later. Besides, we agreed that it would be as 'just friends', right?"

"Yeah, we did say that, but it went too far too quickly. I realized that you don't deserve someone like me."

"Dude! Again, we all make mistakes, and we agreed that this would be harmless, just friends fooling around, right? I'm sure you and Mordo had nights like this."

Rigby turned a deep red and replied, " Uhh, yeah, let's not talk about _those_ times when he had to get over Margret. It wasn't bad, but there's some regrets there…"

"So? What now. I'm sorry for that and let's pretend it never happened. We need to start over, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay, so… What now? Who do you like… In _that_ way?"

"I don't know. But I think I won't know until I start trying. So, I think I am going to date Eileen. I'm sorry Thomas, It would be wrong to say I feel the same as you do towards me. I mean, we could date, but what about Don?"

"But I don't know if I really like Don like that."

"And it's the same way with me and Eileen. All I'm saying is, perhaps we should start with other people and then see how we really feel."

"This seems like a bad plan."

"Yeah… You know what Thomas?"

"What?"

"To settle everything, how about I call Don for a visit and I go over to Eileen's?"

"Don is still in the hospital?"

"No, the doctors sent him home soon after we left. They said that with the cast and some crutches, he'll be just fine to leave a bit sooner than expected."

"Oh." Thomas said. " Well, I don't know."

"I've already texted him."

"How and when did you do that!"

"While we were talking. I can multitask."

"That's not the point. Rigby, I'm tired of love triangles and all. I came back from the deep forest _Only_ for you. I love the people at the park, but I love you most of all! I never met anyone like you, and so, if you don't love me back. I don't know what I'll doI'm sorry if you don't feel that way about me, but damnit! I don't know if I like it as 'just friends'. I'm sorry but, I love you and only you!" Thomas snapped as he grabbed Rigby and kissed him deeply.

Don walked through the unlocked door at the front of the house, heard Thomas talking, opened his door, and discovered the scene before him.

Rigby ripped away from the kiss and saw a heartbroken-"Don!" Rigby gasped.

"So this is what you call me over here for?"

"No! It's just, after you called me, I thought it might be a good idea to set you up with Thomas, but now he's confessed just how much he-"

"Stop." Don demanded. He was now more angry than sad, but he wanted the whole truth, and he then told them so. "So, tell me everything!"

Thomas started "Okay, I first have to say that I'm flattered, but I really don't love you like you love me, Don. I'm sorry, we can be friends! I would love that! Please forgive me and forgive me for what I'm about to say. I couldn't really control my temptations, and I took things a bit far with Rigby. We made out a little bit, after Rigby asked if he could, in order to really tell if he feels the same way for me. I know it was a mistake, and we both agreed that it was odd and should stop before we did something that we would later regret. We don't want to hurt you, Don. I just found out about you coming, and I'm sorry that I kissed Rigby, and well, went a little but further, but I do love him." Thomas took a breath, but before continuing, Rigby took up the opportunity and continued.

"I'm sorry too, Don. I don't want to hurt you. This is a difficult time for me, but I think that I have come to the decision that I want to make. I know Eileen cares for me a lot, but I hope that she'll understand that I cannot commit to her at the moment. I want to give Thomas a shot because I really do care for him a lot. Don, I know that I have made a mistake and I have gone a bit far tonight. We all screwed up. I hate to say it, but I want to be with Thomas, at least, for now, unless I do find out that I'm meant for Eileen, but for now, I want to be with Thomas… I don't want to hurt you. I just.. Agh! Words are hard!"

Don replied. "You know, I completely understand. Thanks for being honest. I have nothing against either of you guys, and I respect that you two are figuring things out for yourselves. Don't worry about me, I'll keep searching around, and I'll be here as a friend for you, Thomas, and as a brother, Rigby. I am lucky to have two wonderful people like you in my life! Thanks for the honesty and I will leave you be. I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks for clearing the air. I feel like we can all breath! HAHA! Thanks, and goodnight!"

Both responded "Thanks Don! Thank you so much for understanding our situation and all. We love you! Good night, and we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, thanks and no problem. Bye! But first, you two need to give me some sugar!"

Thomas and Rigby gave Don a hug and let him walk out on his own. The asked if he needed help, but he insisted that he could get around just fine on the crutches. Don walked off into the night with his head held high. Even if he didn't get Thomas, he was happy if Thomas and Rigby were happy. That's all that really mattered. There was still an odd feeling that Don had. Something big was going to happen soon. He thought as he walked out to find a taxi: 'All I'm worried about, is our happiness. I think we're all happy, so everything is fine at the moment. I still can't shake this sick feeling though? It might be stress from the crash, so I shouldn't worry. Oh well….'

Back at the park house, Rigby stepped outside to give a call to Eileen. She picked up on the first ring, which startled Rigby when she said: "Hello?"

"Hi, Eileen."

"Hey! I'm sorry that we couldn't talk today. Margret and I were renovating the apartment. Now that she's moved in and all."

'Okay. Well, I hate to tell you this over the phone, but I think that for right now, we should be friends."

"I thought that's what we settled on?"

"I know we talked about 'when I'm ready' and all, but for right now, I'm going to date Thomas."

"Okay. We can be friends, right?"

"Totally!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Rigby. Whatever makes you happy, will make me happy!"

"Thanks Eileen! I'll text you in the morning!"

"Okay! Good night Rigby!"

"Good night Eileen!"

They both hung up the phones and Rigby couldn't help but breathe a huge sigh of relief. Rigby felt very relieved to have everything settled down. Now he can return inside for some much needed rest.


End file.
